1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of skill, and more particularly to a board game simulating naval warfare to be played by at least two players each of whom represents a fleet of warships and by means of strategy the ships are moved and maneuvered to sink the opponent's fleet of ships. The game is referred to by the name "SALVO".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous game apparatus are presently available, many of which require the use of game pieces to simulate a naval warfare battle or conquest. In many of the games there are utilized a gameboard with a particular map of various locations and wherein the game pieces represent various naval vessels. However, the general purpose of such games is to require the use of strategy and mental capacity of the players rather than the use of any chance. Accordingly, it is necessary to have a plurality of ships wherein each of the ships has various capabilities and movements with relationship to the game. Generally, with most prior art games the game board has a single pattern of lines or squares, each of which represents a position for the game pieces. The gameboard is generally of uniform lines or spaces throughout the board and the capabilities of each of the ships determine the movement on the various positions.
Since the game is based upon the skill of the players, it must be so arranged to provide adequate challenge to the players. With most prior art games of this type, because the gameboard is uniform throughout, the game becomes quite simplified since the rules governing the capabilities of each of the ships apply uniformly throughout the gameboard playing field. In order to add complexity to the game and additional challenge to the players, it is usually necessary to provide numerous complex rules limiting the capabilities of the various game pieces under particular circumstances during the game process. Such rules frequently become complicated to the extent that the players become frustrated with the numerous variations. On the other hand, should the number of capabilities be limited, the game becomes too easy and does not provide sufficient challenge for the skill and acumen of the players.
It is therefore necessary to strike a balance in the complexity of the game including the various movements of the playing pieces and the playing board so as to provide on the one hand sufficient ease for understanding the game, and on the other hand sufficient complexity of providing a challenge to the skill of the players.
Furthermore, with most prior art games there is only a single set of rules which are capable of being utilized for the game. Since the rules are generally quite complex, the player must be thoroughly familiar with the rules before utilizing the game. There is no way for him to simplify the game either to provide a shorter game time or for use of players of younger ages.